


Fragility

by followscrows (falsche)



Series: Incandescence [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gods, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsche/pseuds/followscrows
Summary: Wooyoung makes Seonghwa feel so very human...
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Series: Incandescence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565017
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Fragility

The city feels far too loud tonight and Seonghwa misses the little coastal town that he used to call home. He’s supposed to be sleeping but finds himself unable to do. Their stay here is only temporary but like any God whose power lies in nature, the city feels dry and lifeless as more of that coldness seeps into his bones. He aches to immerse himself in the cold salty waters and to just feel the true essence of his powers. 

Under normal circumstances, he would have probably already left but he’s promised his lover that he would stay a little longer. Glancing at his side, he watches the smaller male sleeping next to him. Wooyoung feels warm against him, comforting in a way that only the younger man can. Seonghwa smiles when he feels the other unconsciously move closer to him, hot breath fanning against his neck. Wooyoung can be loud and overly expressive and Seonghwa loves him in those moments. 

However nothing compares to these intimate moments between them. When Wooyoung chooses his bed instead of San’s or Yeosang’s. When the younger man allows himself to be taken care of. It’s a stark contrast to how much power lives inside the young man. In these instances Seonghwa almost forgets about the holy blood that runs through their veins and he likes to think that they are just two simple mortals. 

He presses his lips against Wooyoung’s forehead, gentle and warm like a prayer whispered against skin. Perhaps he is praying, hoping that maybe this time he won’t have everything ripped away from him again. Such fears like that shouldn’t exist for a being like him, but he knows he’s far from the God that he used to be. He’s painfully mortal now when it comes to these delicate feelings that fill his bloodstream like poison, but the taste of love is so sweet and so enthralling that he dares to be brave and hope for more even when the path in front of him is unknown. 

His gaze falls on Wooyoung, watching as the moon God stirs, eyes opening slowly and like the ocean that he is, he moves closer, like waves being controlled by the moon. He shifts his body until he’s hovering over the other. Wooyoung smiles slowly, still half-asleep and Seonghwa finds himself unable to resist as he presses a kiss against the corner of the smaller man’s lips. It earns him a soft sound, something strangely endearing that has him smiling. 

Wooyoung returns the look, his hands instantly seeking him out. “Why are you awake?” the younger God asks softly, fingers threading through Seonghwa’s dark hair. 

The older God hums softly, nuzzling Wooyoung’s neck. Wooyoung’s scent is hard to describe, but it reminds him of the night, something gentle and crisp with a hint of ozone. He trails a hand against Wooyoung’s side, feeling his energy vibrating under his skin. Leaning the slightest bit back, he watches the other God once again. 

Wooyoung feels fragile underneath his fingertips, delicate to the point that he appears breakable. Seonghwa knows though that he’s the one who would shatter if the moon Gods desires it. The difference in their power is so vast, the oceans have always been slaves to the moon’s power and Seonghwa is no different. As he stares down at Wooyoung, he realizes how dangerous this pull between them is but he’s strangely not afraid. 

His heart beats confidently and loudly underneath Wooyoung’s fingertips as the younger deity presses one of his hands against the sea God’s chest. Wooyoung is strangely quiet as he observes him, with eyes dark like the night sky. 

“You’re looking at me like I’m going to disappear any moment,” he says softly, his tone strangely guarded and Seonghwa feels it tug at every little string that is keeping him together. He’s unfurling underneath that gaze, baring his heart like an offering to the God underneath him and he knows that he would willingly offer himself as a sacrifice. 

“Are you?” His voice wavers the slightest bit and he sees how it affects the smaller male. 

Eyes suddenly burn brightly like the cool rays of the moon and Wooyoung is the one sitting up, forcing Seonghwa back on his knees, but the other doesn’t allow him to go far. His hand is gentle but steady as it settles at the back of the sea God’s neck. He pulls him closer, so that Seonghwa is kneeling between his parted legs. Wooyoung’s skin is warm where they touch. The look in his eyes though is scorching, almost mirroring the look that Yeosang the sun God can sport at times. 

“Do you want me to?” Wooyoung challenges and Seonghwa once again feels far too human. His fears are ugly and his doubts shameful. 

Yet he can’t help it, not when he has never felt like this before. He’s brought back out of his thoughts when he feels Wooyoung move closer. 

“It’s okay to be afraid,” he says softly. The moon God presses his forehead against his shoulder and Seonghwa feels him tremble. “These feelings make us weak…” he continues, fragility manifesting in his voice. “I don’t want them to fade though.”

Seonghwa feels foolish then. For Wooyoung has always appeared confident and self-assured in everything that concerns them, but underneath all that bravado there’s also this part of him that needs that reassurance that only he can offer. The thought has him pressing a soft kiss against Wooyoung’s naked shoulder. 

“I love you,” Seonghwa whispers against his skin and Wooyoung shudders against him, those words hold so much value. Seonghwa is not sure who kisses who first, but it doesn’t matter. Not when Wooyoung pulls him down, hands and lips desperate and needing comfort. Seonghwa crashes into him like untamed waves against the shore, the storm inside him being allowed free reign. 

They’re both hungry and desperate to feel, to need and to be given. It’s more than the physical trust but touch is grounding, touch is comforting and when Wooyoung shatters around him, Seonghwa eagerly tries to file away every little detail, hoping to have the picture engraved in his memory for as long as he breathes. 

By the end, they’re both spend and sated, with Wooyoung curled against him. Sweat cools on their bodies and once again Wooyoung feels so small between his arms. Seonghwa’s heart is overflowing, bursting at the seams and he can’t help but smile widely when Wooyoung gently nips his shoulder probably having seen the look on his face. 

“You’re an idiot,” he whines and the sea God laughs at that. His doubts have once again been erased and it’s all because of Wooyoung. The same Wooyoung who can be too loud and too mischievous at times. There’s a soft sound that catches his attention and once again he can see a hint of hesitance on the moon God’s features. 

Seonghwa is patient though, has always been when Wooyoung is concerned. The younger male presses his face against his chest and he can feel the little puffs of air against his flesh. Someone else might have missed the words, but Seonghwa hears them clearly enough. 

“Never let me go,” Wooyoung whispers against his chest. There’s a pleading note in his voice, small and careful almost as if he’s afraid to say the wrong thing and Seonghwa finds himself answering without any sort of uncertainty.

“I won’t.”

The words linger in the otherwise quiet room and for a moment the older God expects a reply from Wooyoung, but as he looks down he’s met with the sleeping face of his lover. The look on Wooyoung’s face is almost child-like, nothing to hide as he unconsciously seeks more of Seonghwa’s warmth and once again the older one feels that familiar warmth settle in his chest, sticky and sweet like honey. 

It’s so easy to love Wooyoung and he doesn’t regret it. 

Brushing a kiss at the crown at the top of Wooyoung’s head, he makes himself more comfortable and allows himself to finally drift back to sleep. Their path is so very unknown, not even a deity like him truly knows what it holds for them. 

Nevertheless the only thing he’s certain about is that this between them is worth it, to risk it all, to feel so very mortal and foolish and to love without any restraint. 


End file.
